


Пять раз, когда Джон Гримм преподал Джеку Фросту урок, и один раз, когда ему не потребовалось

by yolo_jackie



Category: Doom (2005), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Post Rise of Guardians
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Херово быть Джеком Фростом.<br/>(На самом деле нет).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Когда заморгали фонари, а звезды пропали с неба, Джек стиснул зубы и, уперев трость в землю, замер в готовности к немедленной атаке. Черный туман уже обвивал его голые лодыжки, словно кандалы, и лед заискрил на кончиках пальцев. Он всегда знал, что рано или поздно Кромешник вернется — просто никогда не думал, что это случится так быстро. Он прислушивался к тишине так напряженно, что в ушах почти зазвенело, но столь ожидаемого стука копыт так и не услышал. Спину окутал холод — не обычный, зимний, источником которого частично являлся он сам, а что-то запредельное, неживое, будто из другого мира, — и тут же получил тычок под ребра.

— Урок первый, — послышался незнакомый язвительный голос позади, — никогда не открывай противнику свои слабые места.

Джек резко дернулся, оборачиваясь, но обладателя голоса за ним уже не было — только тот самый черный туман. Джек прищурился: несмотря на свою любовь к играм, он не любил, когда объектом подобной игры становился он сам. Снежок образовался в его раскрытой ладони сам, и Джек, следуя за мертвым холодом вокруг, запустил импровизированный снаряд. Судя по звуку, он улетел мимо.

— Мы не противники, — громко ответил ему Джек. — Я тебя даже не знаю.  
— Ты можешь не знать своего врага, — резонно заметил голос. — Достаточно того, что он знает тебя.

Второй снежок, который бросил Джек, разбился о стену старого кирпичного здания. Жаль, что не о самодовольную рожу его «учителя». В том, что рожа у него была самодовольной, Джек ни капельки не сомневался. 

— Ты должен ожидать удара отовсюду, — вкрадчиво прошелестел голос. — Быть готовым ко всему. Ты готов ко всему, Джек Фрост?

Сказать то, что уже какое-то время вертелось у него на языке, Джеку так и не удалось. Огромная тень с соседнего здания вдруг выросла, обрела вполне объемные очертания — совсем как Кромешник — и буквально свалилась ему на голову живым человеком и теплотой его тела, так что Джек оказался на земле, а трость валялась неподалеку. Фонари снова зажглись, и обладатель голоса и раздражающей привычки приставать к людям посреди ночи оказался весьма реальным и теперь стоял, ухмыляясь, и отряхивал ладони от мелкой асфальтной крошки.

— Ты еще кто? — хмуро спросил Джек, разглядывая незнакомца. Рубашка с закатанными рукавами, татуировки, змеящиеся к запястьям, темные волосы торчком, лучики морщин у насмешливых глаз, и взгляд, как у доброго заправского киллера. Этот парень Джеку однозначно не нравился. Впечатление не изменилось даже когда тот протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь встать. Джек руку не принял: вместо этого, тихонько фыркнув, поймал трость, которая уже тянулась к его ладони.  
— Джон Гримм, — представился незнакомец, и что-то знакомое заскреблось в памяти, как эльф, которого заперли на чердаке, но улыбка у этого Джона Гримма была совсем дурацкая, и Джек отвлекся. — Мы уже встречались однажды.  
Джек нахмурился.  
— Не припомню такого.  
— Ужасно недальновидно с твоей стороны, — снова улыбнулся Гримм — на этот раз хищно — и в свете фонарей его лицо вдруг стало похоже на обтянутый кожей череп с пустыми глазницами. — Я был тем, кто взял твою душу, когда под водой ты больше не мог дышать.

Джек удивленно глотал ртом морозный воздух, который знакомо обжег легкие, и тут же зажмурился.

А когда открыл глаза, Джона Гримма уже не было рядом.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. 

Мысль о том, что словосочетание «урок первый» предполагало наличие целого курса юного бойца, Джеку в голову как-то не приходила. До тех пор, пока в один совершенно не прекрасный день Джон Гримм коршуном не вырос у него за спиной и не заломил ему руку так, что кости жалобно захрустели. 

— Урок второй, — сообщил он Джеку на ухо. — Думай лучше.  
— Иди на хер, — искренне пожелал ему Джек.  
— И этим ртом ты целуешь свою мамочку? — фыркнул Гримм и отпустил. — Ох, извини, — он даже не попытался как следует притвориться, что ему на самом деле жаль, — некого ведь, да?  
Джек только зло повел плечом, проверяя, не повредил ли этот ублюдок ему чего.

Гримм вальяжно оперся о стену дома, сложил руки на груди и смотрел так, словно ждал чего-то. Джек вопросительно вздернул бровь.  
— Что тебе надо?  
Гримм сделал вид, что задумался.  
— Считай это моей личной воспитательной инициативой.  
— Если я скажу тебе, что не нуждаюсь в твоих инициативах, это как-то поможет? — осведомился Джек. Гримм оттолкнулся от стены и подошел поближе, изучая Джека внимательным взглядом, а потом поджал губы, будто решил что-то для себя, и покачал головой:  
— Нет.

У Джека было много вопросов — сейчас они напоминали то ли рой разозленных пчел, то ли просто сильную метель в голове — но вместо того, что интересовало его на самом деле, он хмуро спросил:  
— Что у тебя с татуировками?  
Гримм посмотрел на свои руки так, будто не знал, что с ними происходит, а потом понимающе хмыкнул. Что-то отдаленно напоминающее змей, нарисованных чернилами, шевелилось под его кожей, словно живое, и Джек бы мог признаться, что его это немного пугает — прямо до мороза по коже. Мог бы, если бы это признание не было столь ироничным, разумеется.  
— Имена тех, чье время пришло, — просто объяснил Гримм. — Когда татуировки меняются, это значит, что меняется и список имен.  
— Ты и правда он? — наконец, Джек задал вопрос, ответ на который ему действительно хотелось знать. — Тот самый Мрачный Жнец, который собирает души?  
Гримм кивает ему. Теперь его глаза не улыбаются.  
— Когда-нибудь, — медленно начал он, и Джек как-то сразу понял, что ему не понравится окончание этого предложения , — я приду и за тобой.

Почему-то в этот момент Джек ему поверил. Представил, как его имя появится среди других — возможно, пройдут столетия, а возможно, и меньше, и тогда Гримм придет к нему. Он ни капли не изменится с момента их последней встречи, а змеи на его руках покажутся Джеку затейливым узором — вроде тех, что он сам любит рисовать на стеклах.

— Не бойся, — верно истолковал его молчание Гримм, хотя Джеку и хотелось немедленно нахохлиться и отрицать этот минутный страх. Гримм смотрел на него почти доброжелательно, а потом добавил: — Это случится нескоро.


End file.
